Suddenly
by ShadowStabbing
Summary: Girl after girl, McCoy has always put up with Jim's... flings. They were all the same to him. Until the latest girl stands out from the ones before her. McCoy/OC.


While watching the movie, I began to wonder how McCoy reacted to Jim's flings. What he thought about them, and such. I also wanted to bring in a McCoy romance, because I think that would be very interesting. Plus, I just really love his character.

In this fic, I'll also be focusing on McCoy's failed marriage. How he's dealt with it, what went down.

Mind you, I've only seen Star Trek (2009), and only once. I love it, and will be all over it as soon as it comes out on DVD. So, I probably wont be completely accurate with the movie facts, or scientifical stuff. In fact, most of that stuff I'll end up making up as I go along. Bare with me! If I screw something up, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll correct it.

And, of course:  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Star Trek, it's characters, or it's plot. Don't sue me, that would really suck.

* * *

Leonard McCoy still had the scar from when his, currently, ex-wife threw a vase at his head. She missed, thankfully, and it shattered against his chest. A sharp piece from the neck of it penetrated his skin, and it made a sickening _squish_ as he pulled it out. It wasn't that deep, but it hurt like hell. And it bled like hell. In fact, the whole situation was like hell. At the time, the only thing that occurred to him, was how ironic the cut was perfectly positioned just above his heart. That, and he really hated his wife.

Sometimes, when his insomnia is kicking up, he'll lay there and finger the scar. They have scar removers, good ones he could get with his rank. But for some reason, he's never considered the idea. No, when he does remember the scar, he's thrown into memories of their life together, and where it all went wrong.

Blame it on the fact that she's a bitch, and he's a doctor. There you go.

She took his house, his money, his dignity. In a last, poorly thought out attempt to show her up, he joined Starfleet. She never wanted him to, though. Always said it took away time they could be spending together. No, but she was able to chase after her dreams and leave him at the house studying his PADD to research for _his_ dreams. Leave him to wait up til one in the morning just to say goodnight to her when she was too tired to talk. Quickly, he stopped waiting up.

Just as quickly, he began to not feel desperate for her, and nostalgic of how it used to be. He grew to envy her, to despise her for all that she was doing. Attempting to blur the edges of her flaws that were beginning to fill his vision, he took comfort in alcohol. And it worked. For a few weeks. And then she began to hate him in return. At least, that's what he thought when she spent even _less_ time at home. And whenever she _was_ home, they were fighting constantly over such and such.

The day he joined Starfleet, was the last meeting he had with her lawyers. So, naturally, he boarded the shuttle drunk off his ass.

It was also the day he met James T. Kirk.

Dubbing McCoy 'Bones' and helping him not up-chuck on the pretty cadet sitting across from them, their friendship began. Jim was young, cocky, and generally a pain in McCoys' ass. And he loved the kid for it.

Through the years of Starfleet, McCoy learned Jim also had a reputation to be, well, a man whore. He lost count of the girls Jim wore like key-chains. Soon enough the girl's faces began to blur together until they all became known as 'Jim's Girl' to McCoy. He met most of them, of course. Apparently it was hot to be best friends with a senior medical officer. Jim would swing them by, and McCoy would smile at them, act like he even knew their name, and crack a joke about Jim.

And then Jim would take off with them, no doubt to get in their pants. Or lack thereof.

A few times Jim even set him up with one of them. While McCoy had nothing against the artificial hotties ready to put out on the word, what guy would, he just never seemed to hit it off with them. Not like he was looking for a long relationship or something, it was just such an effort to... socialize with the girls Jim's brought by. To put it nicely, they were bland and some of them had the intellect of a pouty seventh grader. No wonder they were easy.

Funny enough, they did like his scar though.

Where Jim seemed to find them all, it was beyond McCoy.

It was Tuesday at exactly eleven forty-six when Jim burst through the entrance to McCoy's room. He had been sitting at the desk, fiercely studying his PADD, and looked up to see Jim flinging himself on the bed. McCoy couldn't help but notice the light shade of red tinting his friends lips, that clearly was some woman's poor lipstick.

"You aren't going to bring her in?" he asked, swiveling around in his chair to face him completely.

Jim laid still for a few lingering seconds. Then, abruptly, he shot up into a sit and gave McCoy a funny look.

McCoy just tilted his head to the side and propped his elbow up on the armrest of the chair.

"I don't know what's the matter with her," Jim explained, an irritated expression.

"Another crazy?" McCoy asked. It was true, every once in a while Jim would bring back a truly _different_ girl. It was what he got for picking up random girls, but Jim never learned. And McCoy couldn't expect him to. He _was_ Jim.

"Yes!" Jim hissed, shaking his head.

"What'd she do this time?" McCoy asked, like she was the exact same girl as the others. Figuratively, she was. They were all the same to McCoy. Jim hesitated, opening his mouth and squinting, as if looking for the words. "That bad?"

"Kinda," he said, dragging the word out with uncertainly. "I mean, I met her at a bar, right? We're outside and we're making out. I'm thinking this is going pretty good. So, of course, I suggest we go back to my place."

"Of course," McCoy chirped.

"But then she just gives me this look, laughs, and gives me her number. And then she just leaves. Just like that," Jim continued. He shook his head.

"Maybe," McCoy dragged the word out, putting empathsis on it, "she doesn't want to sleep with you after meeting you only two minutes before."

There was a moment of silence, and McCoy thought this might be sinking into the kid. But then a confused expression crossed Jim and he tilted his head. "Why not?" he asked.

Sighing, he smirked. "Just message her. A challenge might be a good thing for you these days. Maybe even a little healthy. Did you even catch her name?"

"Natalie A-something-or-other."

"That's charming," Bones commented. "Now come on, I _am_ doing somethin', if you haven't noticed. Message Natalie and get out of my room. Not nessicarily in that order."

* * *

How'd I do? Worth continueing? The next chapter I'll introduce Natalie A-something-or-other to the story and McCoy. :)


End file.
